sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
John Marshall Jones
For the American Civil War general, John Marshall Jones, see John M. Jones. | birth_place = Detroit, Michigan, U.S. | spouse = | children = 1 | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1985–present }} John Marshall Jones (born July 5, 1962) is an American actor. Filmography Films *''Good Morning, Vietnam'' Military Police Officer #2 (Credited as J.J.) (1987) *''Tapeheads'' Hitman #2 (Credited as J.J.) (1988) *''Casualties Of War'' Military Police Officer (Credited as J.J.) (1989) *''Welcome Home'' Dwayne (Credited as J.J.) (1989) *''Crazy People'' Montesque (Credited as J.J.) (1990) *''Taking Care Of Business'' LeBradford Brown (Credited as J.J.) (1990) *''The Doctor'' Anthony (1991) *''White Men Can't Jump'' Walter (1992) *''Floundering'' Bodyguard (1994) *''Sgt. Bilko'' Sgt Henshaw (1996) *''She's So Lovely'' Leonard (1997) *''Con Air'' Gator (1997) *''Like Mike'' NBA Player (Uncredited) (2002) *''Sex And The Green Card'' (Short) Silas (2003) *''Fifty Pills'' Housing Manager (2006) *''The Guest At The Central Park West'' Terrance Barlow (2009) *''Mission NinetyTwo: Dragonfly'' Commissioner Steele (2014) Television *''Crime Story'' (TV Series; Justice Hits The Skids) Prisoner L. Vee Rachmone (Credited as J.J. Jones) (1986) *''Amen'' (TV Series; Dueling Ministers) The Moving Man (Credited as J.J.) (1987) *''Frank's Place'' (TV Series; Frank Returns, The King Of Wall Street) Gregory (Credited as J.J.) (1987–1988) *''Family Ties'' (TV Series; Basic Training) SGT Tom Davis (Credited as J.J.) (1989) *''China Beach'' (TV Series; Brothers, Promised Land) Fluke (Credited as J.J. in Brothers and John Marshall Jones Jr in Promised Land) (1988–1989) *''Roseanne'' (TV Series; Five Of A Kind) George (1989) *''Coach'' (TV Series; Dauber's Got a Girl) Stacey (1989) *''Married People'' (TV Series; Live And Let Go) Joey Williams (Credited as J.J.) (1990) *''Hell Hath No Fury'' (TV Movie) Johnson (1991) *''Home Improvement'' (TV Series; Off Sides) Rick (1991) *''Martin'' (TV Series; Things I Do For Love) Caller #3 voice (1992) *''Joe's Life'' (TV Series; 11 Episodes) Ray Wharton (1993) *''Melrose Place'' (TV Series; 10 Episodes) Terrence Haggard (1992–1993) *''A Different World'' (TV Series; Dancing Machines) Otis Curtis (1993) *''A Dangerous Affair'' (TV Movie) Detective Webber (1995) *''Me And The Boys'' (TV Series; Money To Burn) Robert (1995) *''ER'' (TV Series; Luck Of The Draw, Feb 5,'95) Mr. Gaither (1995) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (TV Series; The ABC's Of Murder) Don Farabee (1996) *''Noah'' (TV Movie) Ernie (1998) *''Smart Guy'' (TV Series; Main Role) Floyd Henderson (1997–1999) *''Any Day Now'' (TV Series; Pay Your Dues) Unknown (2000) *''Nash Bridges'' (TV Series; Line Of Sight) Brother Bliss (2000) *''Soul Food'' (TV Series; This Crazy Life) Roy Johnson (2001) *''The Parkers'' (TV Series: Blind Date Mistake) Ernest Orange (2001) *''Bailey's Mistake'' (TV Movie) Tyler (2001) *''Dead Last'' (TV Series; The Problems With Corruption) Agent Pearson (2001) *''The Division'' (TV Series; Insult To The Body) Mrs. Rios' Lawyer (2002) *''Providence'' (TV Series; Act Naturally) Richard Zaks (2002) *''John Doe'' (TV Series; Main Role) Frank Hayes (2002–2003) *''Nip/Tuck'' (TV Series; Kurt Dempsey) Victor (2003) *''Malcolm In The Middle'' (TV Series; Christmas Trees) Cop (2003) *''NCIS'' (TV Series; Dead Man Talking) Detective Hanley (2004) *''Rodney'' (TV Series; Pilot) Burt (2004) *''Untitled Oakley And Weinstein Project'' (TV Movie) Unknown (2005) *''Joan Of Arcadia'' (TV Series; Touch Move, Silence, Game Theory) Chessmaster.God/ Chess Player God (2003–2005) *''Center Of The Universe'' (TV Series; If You Love Something Leave It Alone) Burt (2005) *''Still Standing'' (TV Series; Still Flirting, Still Stressing, Still Lying, Still Drinking, Still Single, Still The Boss) Maxwell 'Mack' McDaniel (2004–2005) *''Bones'' (TV Series; The Woman In The Sand) 'Sloppy' Joe Nolan (2006) *''Boston Legal'' (TV Series; Nuts) Adam Murch (2007) *''Dexter'' (TV Series; See-Through) Curtis Barnes (2007) *''The Troop'' (TV Series; 28 Episodes) Mr. Stockley (2009–2011) *''Last Man Standing'' (TV Series; Home Security) Frank (2011) *''Pretty Little Liars'' (TV Series; The Naked Truth) Mr. Tamborelli (2012) *''Glee'' (TV Series; The Spanish Teacher) Chili ( Credited as John Marshall)(2012) *''Eagleheart'' (TV Series; Bringing Down Bunju) African Narrator voice (2012) *''Jane By Design'' (TV Series; The Surprise, The Backup Dress) Unknown (2012) *''Libelle'' (TV Movie) Commissioner Steele (2012) *''The Crazy Ones'' (TV Series; Bad Dad) Mitch (2013) *''Sweaty Booty Cheeks'' (Video Short) Actor (2014) *''Shameless'' (TV Series; I'm The Liver) Lungs (2015) *''Hart of Dixie'' (TV Series; 18 Episodes) Wally Maynard/ Wally (2012–2015) *''The Mentalist'' (TV Series; Brown Shag Carpet) Dan Glover (2015) *''Criminal Minds'' (TV Series; The Job) (2015) *''In the Cut (2015) *''Mann & Wife'' (TV Series; Main Role) Lieutenant (2016) *''Bosch' (TV Series, Multiple Episodes) Special Agent Jay Griffen *''Rectify (2016) Mr. Pickles *"9-1-1" (2017) 911 Cell Center Supervisor *"Shooter" (2017-) Sheriff Brown References External links * * Category:1962 births Category:African-American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Detroit Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male video game actors